


Presents Not Under the Tree

by sue_dreams (raegan_1)



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: clexmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raegan_1/pseuds/sue_dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex celebrate Christmas. And then celebrate some more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Presents Not Under the Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [faramirhughes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=faramirhughes).



> Written for faramirhughes as part of the Clexmas Community's Not Another Plastic Christmas exchange.

Clark shudders and clutches Lex closer. In turn, Lex tightens his grip and that's it, that's perfect, given the way Clark throws his head back and comes, a groan pushing through his throat.

Lex milks the dick in his hand even as he leans forward and puts his teeth on the exposed length of Clark's neck. It earns him another moan and a final, weak pulse before Clark slumps bonelessly back against the loft doors. The doors shudder against the shift in weight and cold air seeps through. It's not pleasant, but Clark doesn't seem to notice and Lex is rewarmed quickly by the heat that emanates from his new lover.

He cuddles into the bulk of Clark's body as much for the warmth as for the pleasure of feeling the hard planes of Clark's body against him, the thickness of his arms as they hold Lex, one over his shoulders and the other around his waist.

"Merry Christmas," Clark says, his voice a rough rasp against Lex's ear. "Best present ever."

"Merry Christmas," Lex returns, thinking how very easily he could top this gift. What's one awkward, first time hand job compared to a blow job? "I should get back inside before your parents come looking to make sure I haven't fallen into the snow."

Clark hums what sounds like an agreement, but doesn't let go, and Lex relaxes into his embrace, happy enough to push the limits of their luck.

... ... ...

Earlier, when the snow had started falling in earnest just after noon and the Kents had told Lex not to worry about getting home, that they'd be more than happy to put him up for the night, Lex had had visions of sneaking up the stairs into Clark's room. He never would have chanced it, but it was good material for later, when he was home and alone and missing Clark's company.

He hadn't expected Clark to give up his bed, again, or for the Kents to agree to let Clark sleep in the loft. It was possible that sneaking out to the loft would have been easier, but when Clark had gone out early to set everything up and given them the excuse of stargazing on top of that...

Well, Lex had known that Clark could be rather deceitful at times, but he hadn't expected him to be so devious. It was to Lex's advantage, a shared secret between the two of them.

* * *

The morning after Christmas, Clark wakes up on the sofa in the Loft. It's cold enough so that he knows he didn't turn on the heater last night. Anyone who might come up here now would question why he's not an icicle. A quick scan shows the drive empty of all but the expected vehicles and three bodies in the house.

Clark smiles in memory of the night before as he shoves his feet into his shoes and rearranges his clothes.

Inside at the breakfast table, his father and Lex are cordially sharing Friday's newspaper while his mother reheats yesterday's breakfast casserole. They all look at Clark with smiles when he comes in, and he gives his mother a kiss before moving around the table - he brushes against Lex's back lightly, quickly, before patting his father's shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower. It's cold out this morning."

"Don't be too long. I think Lex is ready to kidnap you for the day."

Clark looks at Lex and catches the curve of his smirk. Clark has no doubt that Lex is as eager as Clark for them to be alone again.

Clark showers and changes clothes, eats breakfast across the table from Lex. They manage normal conversations, despite the giddy, hormonal voice that twitters in Clark's head about having someone else's hand to bring him off for once, the likelihood of it happening again soon, the desire for his parents to simply disappear so he can just throw himself across the table at Lex.

His mother catches on to his excitement despite his best attempts to act normal. She's all smiles, though, as she tells Lex, "You'd best get him out of here and let him have whatever present you got for him. He's about to jump out of his skin."

Lex returns her smile. "With permission, then, we'll be going?"

If they really knew what they were giving permission to, Clark knew they wouldn't have given it. Yet they didn't, and so they do.

The preparations are swift after that; coats, shoes, scarves, keys, cheerful salutations and goodbye hugs. "Very different," he concludes in an aside to Clark as they reach the car. "I've seen your family hugging before, but you do it a lot. I thought that was a movie myth about families."

He stops to wave over the car roof to Clark's parents, and Clark does the same. Clark doesn't know what to say about Lex's holidays past or about the fact that he's only seen Lionel hug him for reporters and witnesses. Lex doesn't leave the silence for long once the car doors are shut.

"The day after Christmas, the Lex leaves the farm. Without the Kents worrying, not a single alarm." He starts the engine and flashes Clark a grin. "He bundles the Clark alone in the car, and they set off for the city, the penthouse afar."

"I thought you were going to go into a version of the Grinch, when you started with, "The Lex"," Clark admits.

Lex gives him a sly look. "Every Kent down in Smallville liked Christmas a lot. But the Lex, who lived in the castle alone, did not. The Lex hated Christmas, the fake holiday cheer. Don't ask why, or the Devil's name you'll hear."

"Okay, no," Clark stops him, shaking his head. This can't go anywhere good. "Back to the day after Christmas, if you please. With the Clark in the car and the city afar."

Lex obliges. "With the Clark nestled warm in his seat, the Lex turned the radio to a soothing beat. They drove in the direction of the morning sun, to the place where the Lex had planned their fun. When out of the radio, a sound interfered, an announcement of some new Smallville weird."

Clark looks pointedly at the silent radio, but Lex misses the look as he turns them out of the drive.

Oblivious, Lex continues singing, "They drove to the source of all the noise, and found Smallville overtaken by toys."

"Maybe this isn't a good idea either," Clark interrupts, only a little relieved that Lex is taking them away from Smallville, despite his narrative.

Lex just smirks. "Shall I turn on the radio?"

"No!" Clark says quickly. Lex's mental abilities don't include precognition, at least not that Clark can tell, but after the interrupted story, Clark doesn't want to tempt whatever deities hold sway over coincidence. Leaving the radio off won't change any of Smallville's weirdness quotient, but if there are sentient toys -- and why does his mind come up with that scenario so quickly? -- Clark would rather not know about it. They'd be meteorite powered anyway.

There's a hum of agreement from Lex. Though the shadow of the smirk remains, there's a serious cast to his eyes.

Clark reaches his hand tentatively to the middle of the car, palm up, and smiles when Lex does returns the gesture instantly, palm down. Their fingers lace together and Lex's expression relaxes into a lighter countenance.

... ... ...

They picked up Thai food for lunch on the way to the penthouse and are settled on a blanket on the floor in front of the sprawling windows of the living room by early afternoon. The food is good, though Lex went 'overboard on ordering', to use Clark's words and alliteration, to the point where the Pad Thai is easy enough to identify, but Lex doesn't know half the dishes from each other. It would matter more if Clark didn't seem to like everything pretty much equally.

The Thai iced tea goes over very well, though Lex sticks to hot cocoa in tribute of the weather. It's as romantic a picnic as ever there was and Lex would have to be blind to miss the way Clark is looking at him, at the blanket, at the peaceful solace around them.

They're alone and it's been seventeen hours since Lex breathed in the musk Clark's heated body, felt the weight of Clark's cock in his hand. Lex has a hand on the blanket between them and is preparing to crawl across the remaining food to get to Clark when the teen's head lifts and his eyes widen.

"Oh, no," he breathes, gaze coming down to meet Lex's quickly. "Your dad's here."

Now that he's listening for it, Lex hears the key turn in the lock. He shoves himself up. "Put everything back in the bags; fold the blanket over the chair. Quickly." He stalks toward the foyer and sees his father there before Lionel has even had a chance to close the door. Lex has just enough time to duck back out of view before the door snicks shut.

There's the rustle of clothing that is Lionel hanging up his coat, then two thuds as his shoes are removed and dropped.

Lionel isn't here for Lex. Lex catches his breath at the thought and crosses his fingers. He doesn't believe in Christmas miracles, especially not after the holiday is over, but he can't help but feel someone's looking after him when his father turns left toward the kitchen without seeing Lex.

He hurries into the living room where they previously had shed their outer layers and is suddenly very glad of it. "He doesn't know we're here. Get everything--" together, he was going to say, but Clark is already geared up for the out-of-doors, the take-out sack in one hand and Lex's things in the other.

This is one of those moments where Lex wants to ask questions but knows better.

"Are you ready?" he asks instead. Clark nods, then looks past Lex. "He's in the kitchen. Making coffee?"

"He'll have to grind it," Lex says, thinking aloud and not asking. Never asking. "We go out then."

... ... ...

There's only one delay, after they've reached the car and put their stuff in it. Lex goes to walk around the hood to the driver's side and Clark gives in to the exhilaration coursing through him, pushes Lex against the car and kisses him.

They ride the high of their escape to the Metropolis city limits, where Lex finally drops down to a speed nearing the limit. Clark catches Lex looking at him multiple times, but Lex doesn't ask or approach the subject in any of his subtle or less-than-subtle ways.

As they're pulling into the drive at the mansion, Lex starts singing. "On the first day of Christmas, the Devil brought me to, a castle in a corn field."

"On the first day of Christmas, my-" Clark hesitates, catches Lex's eye, and continues on with his heart full, "-my true love gave to me, a truck wrapped in a shiny red bow."

Lex's face transforms instantly, a full-fledged grin coming out before he catches himself and scales it back. His guard is up, even if it's slow to get there. He brings the car to a stop and the singing is on hold until they're approaching the front door.

"On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me..." He wants to count two of something Lex has given him, but Lex doesn't tend to stop at two.

"A lead box?" Lex suggests as he lets them into the mansion. This time they take their coats off in the front hall. "Some variations of the carol don't count up with every verse. You just end up with a lot of threes."

"A lead box," Clark finishes singing. He winces at the lack of melody, but Lex only smiles at him again.

"On the third day of Christmas, the farm boy brought to me a box of suggestive fruit," Lex takes over. Clark's resulting blush has nothing on the giggle that escaped Lex. The sound makes Lex's expression sober.

Clark puts his hand over Lex's mouth to keep back the words he can sense coming. Clark loves the look of laughter on Lex's face and he wants only to encourage such a happy expression. "On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me--" Most of the things that come to mind have to do with impressing Lana. Or Jesse. Or are related to his parents and the weird badness that pervades Smallville. Lex hasn't actually gotten him that much material wise. Just his friendship.

Lex mumbles something against his hand. His eyes are crinkled again, not embarrassed or withdrawn. Clark moved his hand enough for Lex to speak. "A kiss," Lex suggests.

"A kiss," Clark agrees, leaning down to receive it. It's nearly chaste and definitely brief. Lex pulls back after just a few seconds and Clark makes a sound of protest but doesn't follow after. "And on the fifth day of Christmas, the farm boy tucks his lover into bed."

"Is that where we're going?" Lex asks. He looks around them at the foyer they still haven't left.

Clark brushes a kiss to the smooth skin on the side of his head. "Yes." He's pretty certain of that, at any rate.

Lex takes a step toward the stairs. "On the sixth day of Christmas, my farm boy gave to me--- it really should be 'gives' at this point. Tense and the sixth day of Christmas still pending and all."

"Don't over -think it. On the sixth day of Christmas, the farm boy gives to--"

"The Lex," Lex interrupts with a laugh. "The Lex who stole the Clark."

"You can't steal what's already yours," Clark says.

"Are you?" Something steals over Lex's face then. Not darkness, just a shade, a flicker of doubt. Clark can see the questions that appear sometimes in Lex's eyes, the ones he's been taught not to answer. Before Clark can respond, Lex is smiling again. "On the first day of Christmas--"

"Didn't we start that already?" Clark asks. He follows when Lex takes another step back and beckons to him.

"On the first day of Christmas, I gave to my true love an orgasm in the barn loft."

Clark is helpless to stop the heat that comes to his face, but he returns Lex's smile and takes quick steps to cover the distance between them. Between one of Lex's blinks and the next, Clark is at arm's reach and then Clark is wrapping his arms around him.

He feels the way Lex's breathing stutters in surprise, he sees the emotion in Lex's eyes in the second before Lex is pulling him down. The love in his face is enough to quell Clark's fears and erase the last flicker of doubts.

The kiss is emotive, Clark as aware of his own desperate relief as Lex's willful vulnerability. When Lex opens to Clark, it's not just his mouth and his body, but the heart beating rapidly in his chest, the breath panted against Clark's mouth, the blood that boils in his veins.

Lex trembles beneath Clark's hands and the tremor rides under Clark's skin. He presses Lex tighter, lowering them against the bottom of the stairs until there is no space between them and he licks his way back into a kiss, lets Lex's tongue inside his mouth in return, the taste of Thai iced tea entirely gone and replaced by Lex.

The night before, in the loft, they'd started with gentle kisses and caresses that had led, somehow, to Lex's hands in Clark's pants and briefs and from that point on, Clark's ability to think had been gone and he'd ridden the crest of his orgasm into afterglow, Lex unfinished in his arms.

This time, he uses the speed he usually hides and is the first to touch skin, but there's apparently a crossed wire in his biology, because the feel of Lex's erection in his hands is as mind-breaking as the reverse.

Lex gasps into his mouth, a word lost beneath the rasp of his breath. Clark breathes it in from the space between their lips and brings what focus he can to his hand, the hardened heat within his grasp, the smooth slide of flesh against his palm.

He breaks the kiss enough to lift up and look between them. He didn't remember any problems last night, but Lex's hand had been smooth where Clark's was roughened, calloused. "Clark," Lex says, the word recovered. "Upstairs."

Clark draws in a breath and looks up, feeling his temperature rise at the well-kissed, flush-faced look Lex wears, his eyes dark.

"Take me to bed," Lex says, instruction and reminder and request. Clark can't quite bring himself to move until Lex pushes at his shoulder, and then he stands and leans to lift Lex into his arms.

He goes quickly up the steps. Not at full speed, though part of him wants to rush, but faster than a normal man would move, with or without his lover in his arms.

He goes to stand Lex on his feet and Lex growls something even as he pulls Clark into a quick, biting kiss and then twists them so that Clark lands on his back on the bed. He forgets sometimes how agile Lex is, that he's had training that works on taking down an attacker as well as it does getting Clark onto the bed.

They're in Lex's space and he's on top, and Clark is happy to give himself over to his control, especially when Lex straddles him, pants still undone and erection straining free.

Lex's hands are deft at undoing Clark's belt, his pants. Lex climbs off the bed enough to push his own pants down and Clark quickly follows suit, divesting himself of his shoes first, one lace snapping in his impatience, then shirt and socks.

Clark tries to look at Lex to his fill, but even at normal human speeds, Lex is back on the bed and crawling over him too quickly. Later, at some point, Clark will get another chance.

Then his brain is taken up by the first points of contact, left knee to right thigh, right knee to left thigh, Lex's muscles shifting under his skin as he plants his right hand on the bed and shifts so that his calves are aligned with Clark's legs. Clark reaches out, letting out a breath at the first slide of smooth skin under his fingers. He traces a path down Lex's side, to the dip of the hip and then in. It's easier without clothes, but there's a daring to it.

Lex holds himself above Clark and the bed on an arm that seems steady until Clark gets Lex's erection in hand again. His left hand cups Clark's cheek and he lowers himself in increments. His mouth in a sloppy kiss, his elbow coming onto the bed as their chests connect. He shifts his legs, but stays on his knees until Clark brings his other hand around to Lex's backside, gets a wonderful palmful of muscle and flesh, and pulls him down.

Clark lets go of Lex's stiffness and slides his hand to Lex's hip, bringing their groins together. And that's-- Clark doesn't have words for this, how they fit together, the still-too dry slide of their skin.

It's instinct and not higher thought that has him sitting up and rolling over. Lex's legs wrap around him and he makes a sound that's startled. Then his arms come around Clark's neck and hold him tightly as Lex kisses him, tongue and teeth and a faint edge of violence.

Clark presses him down into the bed, letting his weight go as he kisses Lex back, hips rocking of their own accord.

When Lex half releases him to lean to the side, Clark shifts with him, keeps kissing him, until Lex breaks away with a breathless laugh. "Drawer. In the drawer--" He stretches a hand toward the stand beside the bed and Clark starts to roll to the other side to let him up, but Lex tugs him back into a kiss. "I didn't say stop."

After a few more kisses, Lex stretches for the drawer again and Clark, thinking to help, reaches over and pulls it straight out of the stand. Lex gives a strangled laugh when it tips, spilling some of its contents. Lex reaches his hand in and shoves through the remaining stuff until he apparently finds what he's after.

Clark was expecting a tube, thinking of how they sell personal lubrication at the drug store, but it's a jar, unmarked by any label. Lex lies back, satisfied, and reaches his arms around Clark again, pulling him down and unscrewing the lid above Clark's back.

Clark lowers his head and laughs hoarsely when Lex licks his lips and then dodges an actual kiss.

"Just let me--" Lex doesn't finish his sentence, but he brings his arm down and awkwardly places the jar by his head. "So we can find it."

He slides his legs down from Clark's waist and hooks the shins behind Clark's knees. Clark looks at the lube and Lex spread beneath him. "I don't know what to do."

"Not penetration. Not this time," Lex says. Clark can't stop the stab of disappointment that goes through him, because even though he likes the idea of Lex's hand on him, that wasn't what he'd expected. It's not quite what he wants anymore. "There's a lot that goes into it, this is... simpler. But good. You'll like it." The last is said like a promise, one Lex seals with the kiss he'd avoided just a moment before.

Lex dips his fingers into the jar and reaches between them. He bypasses Clark's arousal -- and that's what true disappointment feels like!--and instead wipes his fingers on his thighs. Another dip into the jar, and Clark reaches his own fingers into it, coats them in the cool slickness of its contents, and then adds his fingers to Lex's, painting his thighs with the wetness.

"And now you," Lex says, another dip. This time his hand finds Clark's hardness, fingers wrapping around him. It's a tease, the way Lex spreads the lubrication without getting a good grip, glides his hands without a solid pull.

Then Lex is pushing at Clark's legs, drawing up his own, and rearranging them until Clark is straddling Lex's closed thighs.

It's just a touch awkward, but good, so good, trapped in the tightness of Lex's thighs, thrusting against him, feeling Lex's hardness rubbing against Clark's stomach and the slick oil spread there.

On the heels of the thought that he could come this way, just like this, Clark is doing just that. He presses his mouth against Lex's neck, only half-conscious of his teeth as he moans into Lex's sweat-slick skin. He keeps rocking, spurred on by Lex's hands, feeling Lex strain up against him in search of his own climax.

With his fingers still slick, Clark reaches for Lex. Lex hadn't come the night before and that's a shame. Clark had no idea he was missing this, the way Lex gasps and moans, his arms and legs tightening around Clark, drawing him in. There are thousand things to capture, from the flutter of Lex's eyelashes to the spike in his pulse, the contraction of his muscles before they relax, the hitch in breathing that returns to pants as Lex starts to come down again.

Clark shifts to the side when Lex pushes on his shoulder. Lex rolls with him, leaving their arms wrapped around each other and shifting their legs again until they're completely entwined.

They fall to kissing again, though Clark is drowsy after his release and Lex looks heavy-lidded and sated and nap-ready himself. "Thank you," Clark says, because something needs to be said. "That was... awesome. I didn't even know you could do that."

"Hm," Lex says agreeably. He hooks his leg over Clark's and tucks his head under Clark's chin. "I haven't before."

It takes a moment for that to penetrate Clark's brain. "I was your first?"

"I don't have a lot of firsts left." Lex is mostly speaking into Clark's neck, the words slightly muffled. "If any after this. But intercrural is something I've never tried and it doesn't require condoms. A proper first time, a first for the both of us."

"Did you plan it?" Clark asks. It wouldn't surprise him, because Lex is always thinking ahead.

"No," Lex says, voice softer. Edging toward sleep. If Clark listens closely, he can hear the tempo of Lex's heart, both their heartbeats, slowing down to rest rate. "But the mansion isn't set up for the seduction I had planned."

Clark gives him a squeeze, since it's impossible to tug Lex any closer, and sings softly, "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me... What was that called again?"

There's no answer, even though Lex isn't asleep yet.

Oh, well. "On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a second-"

"His trust," Lex murmurs, just loud enough to hear but not to interrupt the flow of Clark's words.

"Orgasm." Clark swallows hard. "It wasn't--- It's not a gift like that, Lex. You already had it." He'd learned his lesson from Lana, that he couldn't have a relationship and his secrets separate from that.

Lex presses a kiss against his skin and then pulls back. He rests his head on the pillow next to Clark and meets his gaze as he says, "And what happened then? Well, in Smallville they say, that the Lex's true love showed his trust that day, a feat trained against since his earliest youth, the Lex had finally been given the truth. He opened his heart and let that love in and he-- I could believe in a happy end."


End file.
